


【FF14/BG同人】失明毒药

by AkiSaki_0501



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, OC同人, 蒙眼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiSaki_0501/pseuds/AkiSaki_0501
Summary: R向短打练习，因为异常状态而导致的…….BG，OC同人北洋鲁加–利迪凯夫晨曦龙娘–莱希.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	【FF14/BG同人】失明毒药

**Author's Note:**

> R向短打练习，因为异常状态而导致的……  
> .  
> BG，OC同人  
> 北洋鲁加–利迪凯夫  
> 晨曦龙娘–莱希  
> .

“您进去吧，莱希长官就在里面。”

敖龙的女军官听到自己的部下小声地和谁这么说道。她眼睛已经被黑涡的军医蒙好了纱布，眼药的药效作用起来有点温温热热的，要不是突然有人造访，她正准备躺下来好好睡上一觉。

休息室的门又一次被关上了，她听到脚步声有铠靴的叮叮当当，步伐有点不自然，这使莱希很难分辨来的人是谁。对方没有说话，只是直直向她走来。

“利迪凯夫？是你吗？”莱希问。会无聊到特意改变走路习惯的人估计就只有他了：自己多年的恋人。部下们也都熟知他的存在，一定是他们小题大做地把人叫了过来……女官在葡萄酒港那边被帝国兵投了失明毒药，好在宝石兽自己知道该咬谁，可这状态说是最快也得明天才恢复。

对方还是没有回答。脚步声停在了床边。莱希有点紧张，倚靠着被褥的身板已经坐直了。失去视力这件事本身就已经让人足够不安的了。也不是说害怕被袭击还是怎样——黑涡团军营、自己部队的休息室里，还能出什么事？她就是担心来的人是不是哪个大人物，自己有失礼数。

“呃……请问您是？”她在黑暗里向看不见的那个人毕恭毕敬。

“你这样还挺可爱的。”

莱希听到恋人的话语，还有他卸下重斧的声音，便就放松了回来：“哼！烦人！”她向那边挥去一巴掌，然而动作落空了，这使暂时失明的姑娘愣了一下。她的恋人是个鲁加族男人，彼此多年的共同生活里，莱希早已熟知对方高大的身材会占据多少空间……她一直以为自己凭直觉就可以触碰到对方。

接着是一个令人措手不及的吻，她伸手拉住了利迪凯夫的外套，熟悉的纤维触感告诉了莱希的手指，他穿的是那件御敌长外套、金属肩甲和腰甲用交错的皮带固定、衬衫领口还用丝巾卷了领结……她在黑暗与柔和的亲吻里汲取着对方的信息量，为的是不再让自己处于下风。

“还是紧张的样子比较可爱，”男人下颚的胡须摩擦她的脸颊，言语中的吐息都融进了敖龙那只向前弯曲的犄角里，“知道是我，就没什么意思了。”

莱希听着这句莫名其妙的话就来气，还没想好怎么回应对方，就发现了爱人虽然嘴上说着没意思，但丝毫没有停止恶作剧的打算。她的脖子被鲁加族的手按住，一直把她推到墙边。脱了手铠的掌心是温暖的，但这动作并不如此，利迪凯夫极少会有这种胁迫性的举动。她现在一点儿也看不到对方的表情。

“你、你要干什么……？”她觉得自己是在明知故问了。

漩尉外套的裙底已经被另一只手轻易地占领，夹紧的双腿一点也没影响到利迪凯夫的动作，他只是沿着自己姑娘的臀腿抚摸，异族的恋人还是老样子，不愿露出自己的鳞片，但即使穿了黑色的紧身裤袜，摸上去时这些硬鳞的触感也还是鲜明的。他挺喜欢这条袜子。黑灰色的竖条纹，在大腿中部有一节赤色的绸质绑带，再往上就是网袜了，她穿军服时基本上看不到这一部分，现在倒是全露在自己眼底。

利迪凯夫的手指探进网眼里，轻佻地摩擦着那些被隐藏起来的大腿外侧的鳞甲：“你就穿成这样去打帝国兵？”他的声音几乎就在莱希的唇边。

“什么叫穿成这样……这不是你给我弄来的吗！”莱希开始试着扭动挣脱，被钳制的现状没有得到任何改变，利迪凯夫这次像是铁了心要欺负她。明明平时只要自己表现出一点抗议的意思，就会马上松手了的……她有点委屈地咬住了下唇。力量的差距实在太大了。

她不管再怎么左右想逃，当鲁加族的身躯覆压过来的时候，都只是徒劳的努力。利迪凯夫轻轻吻她眼睛上的纱布，吻她脸颊上边的鳞片，在莱希以为像往常那样又是一次接吻时，对方却移到了她的胸前。她真的一点都看不到，完全没办法预判这个故意不走寻常路的家伙下一步到底是什么。此时自己微微张开、等待亲吻的嘴唇就显得很可笑了。

而这点小心思倒是被男人看得一清二楚，他那只压制纤细脖颈的大手往莱希嘴里伸去了一根食指，舍不得伤害伴侣的牙齿完全不是阻碍，手指和柔软的舌头搅卷在了一起。鲁加族的手指要比其他人族的粗壮许多，虽然不至于自信到一根手指就比得上别人的性器，但两根手指的话就绝对是难以用嘴巴吞吐的程度了。尤其敖龙姑娘的脸是很小的。莱希口交的技术实在很差，她可能甚至不会吮吸？但这正是让利迪凯夫在恶作剧里开始兴奋起来的地方：这让他意识到，小姑娘完全没有练习这种事情的机会。这么多年来她始终只舔吻过自己的，全然没法把鲁加族的男根含进去。也没有把其他任何人的含进去过。

利迪凯夫象征性地取笑她，裙底下的另一只手一路向上，隔着内衣揉捏她的乳肉。他们刚认识的时候，小姑娘还只是个身形单薄的少女，那之后已经快十年了，现在即使平躺这里也相当有存在感，她正靠着墙蜷缩，穿着整齐的战士能感觉到女性的胸部在自己掌心里自然垂坠，把手夹在乳球与腹部的缝隙里。

“你还穿了蕾丝的胸罩？怎么回事？”他假意质问平时朴素的伴侣，“是针对帝国兵的特殊装备吗？正漩尉大人？”

利迪凯夫的动作把裙摆掀了起来，纤细的腰节全都露了出来，他看到这小家伙居然还自己在小腹里贴上了避孕魔纹，便推测出她在今天原定计划里的晚餐中期待或是盘算些什么。“这个又是怎么回事？提高魔力所需要的魔纹吗？”他明知故问地捏了一把莱希的子宫，花哨的红色魔纹刚好装饰了没有鳞片的这个空缺。

莱希当然是极力摇头否认，她动作很大，扭动起来分不出是拒绝还是邀约。利迪凯夫含住军装外套的扣子，用牙与舌头逐一解开它们，失去视力的军官直到自己的身躯暴露在了空气中，才意识到发生了什么。她思维混乱，情人的两只手显然都在各自的地方，那自己的裙装又是怎么被解开的？

而利迪凯夫还在做她预测以外的事情。衣衫不整的她居然被放过了，不管是侵犯口腔的手指也好，还是本可以肆无忌惮地玩弄自己身体的另一只手也好，突然之间都被收了回去。她感觉到自己的唾液滴垂到自己锁骨上，是一副狼狈的模样，便赶紧拉好外套的门襟。她没办法在失明的状态下扣好这些扣子。

她听到了床边的人解开皮带的声音。还有一些金属碰撞的动静。他在卸除自己的护甲。

“你不会真的想在这里……？！不行！不要！我部下随时会进来的！”

“你再这么喊，就真的有人要来了。”利迪凯夫低沉的声音听起来有点哑，这意味他现在充满情欲。莱希挪动身躯摸索了过去，两只手探查着爱人的身躯，利迪凯夫知道她在找什么，一把抓过她的两只手按到自己胯下，然后那根硬挺的东西隔着军装长裤往莱希的手里送去。

蒙着绷带的敖龙姑娘看上去有点惊喜，“哇……你憋多久了？这就开始…了？”

她对自己的吸引力还是毫无自觉，利迪凯夫焦躁地想。被蒙住双眼无措又乖顺的样子已经够可爱的了，更别说现在一身板正的军装还被弄得一团糟。没有人可以漠视这个样子的美丽女官的，尤其在你清楚这个人完全属于自己的情况下。鲁加男人没有理会莱希不怀好意的话语，只是低头解开自己裤子上的系带，把那根微微上翘的粗大肉棍放出来。

小蜥蜴人离得实在太近了，以至于爱侣的肉棒直接甩到了她的脸上，这把她吓了一跳。失去视力后一切都变得很突然。利迪凯夫没给她反应的余地，一手按着她的脑袋不让她跑掉另一只手扶着自己完全勃起的根部，挑逗一般晃动着，让它轻轻拍打莱希的小脸。

莱希发出了一些呜咽的声音，不得不自己用手捧住对方的阳具，至少这样它不会在黑暗里继续无规律的乱动。男人卷曲的阴毛以及龟头上有散发出了汗味和一些别的味道，这让她也有点着迷。她的男人有点洁癖，并不是每次做爱都能像这样闻到他身体的味道的。像海水和新鲜的牛肉，还有一点点的……她很自觉地开始亲吻爱人的那一部分。啜吻，舔舐，她双手捧着不可能吞入的巨大阴茎。

蒙住双眼的绷带让她看起来比平时更色情，夺去了视力后她就像是依赖本能的动物，紧张地听取、懵懂地触摸……还有这样更投入的嗅探与品尝。她现在全心全意都用来感受自己。这个想法让利迪凯夫有种血液冲头的感觉，他急不可耐地把正在舔肉棒的女人从胯下拉开，让她直接掉了个头，仍是跪在床边，只是屁股撅在外面。

莱希的呜咽里带了抗议的意味，但又害怕被人发现一样，这声音也压得更低。外露尖刺的白色尾骨像要驱逐对方一样摆动着，利迪凯夫不得不用一只手臂把这条有点讨厌的尾巴挡开，免得它扎到自己眼睛或者是下体。他的手抓住莱希的尾巴，简单地在手腕上绕了一圈，带着它一起把对方的后背压回了床上，另一只手则把她的屁股剥了出来。

“宝贝儿，你都这么湿了。”他俯身在莱希的犄角边说道，并且炫耀一样把自己手指上的粘液抹在莱希的脸颊上。

“不是……没有……”莱希还在做无意义的嘴硬。

“比平时湿得厉害，”利迪凯夫扶着自己肉棍磨蹭着两片滑腻的肉瓣，好让它涂满恋人的爱液，“蒙眼的效果真不错，还是说，因为这里是你的军营？”他插进去的时候还在问。

“才不是！呜……！”敖龙姑娘被这一下干得直接趴在了床上，跪着的双腿想要打开，以便自己能够吃下这一根巨物，但却被脱了一半的裤袜限制住了动作。“不、不行……这个姿势有一点疼……”她退缩了起来，把身体抽离了恋人，这时利迪凯夫没再压着她了，这让她找回了被体贴的熟悉感。

莱希认命地翻了个面，她的动作马上被对方意会，躲远了的身子再次被拽回床沿，长袜也被脱下了一边的，挂在一条腿的大腿中间。她想自己现在这个样子一定糟透了，制服正面大开地挂在手肘上，为了两人共度的晚餐而提前换的蕾丝胸罩也被推到了锁骨下，起不到任何遮掩的作用。就在军营里。她甚至能听到外面有军靴来来回回的动静。

黑涡的女官觉得自己快哭出来了。

而这种无助的神态在利迪凯夫眼里显然是更可爱的，他再一次插入对方的小穴里，敞开的大腿让这次的进入更为顺畅。她里面真的太湿了，刚才拔出来的时候甚至还有一段黏连。鲁加男人一边挺动自己的胯部，一边把裸露的那条腿架到自己肩头上，并侧脸亲吻她紧张的小腿肚。莱希不敢出声，她涨红的嘴唇在肉棒抽出时张开喘息，又在挺进时咬紧牙关。这几乎和失明的她一样少见，利迪凯夫伸手抚摸她的脸颊，并把拇指塞进她的嘴巴里。他们往日做爱的时候她都会叫得很大声，现在是真的很努力了。

口腔里比刚才更湿滑，就像第二个小穴一样。她的舌头如接吻时那样主动卷缠住利迪凯夫的拇指，拇指要更粗。在为爱人口交的时候，她经常幻想那根巨物插入自己嘴巴的感觉，或许就像是现在这样的——她正试图把自己的嘴巴当成阴道。不管怎么说，交合总是使她快乐，即使这个场合或许不太妙。此时被蒙蔽双眼的状态不再使她不安，反而是使她大胆起来了。她什么都看不到，就好像什么都可以不存在一样，除了正在她体内的那个人……

……然后敲门声打断了他们两个人的动作。

要面子的军官瞬间全身都僵硬了，利迪凯夫差点被她夹到叫出声，他忍着被夹紧肉棒的快感，迅速把堆在床头的被子拉过来罩住姿态淫乱的爱人。果然被她过分宠爱的部下接着就推门进来了。

“怎么了？”他代替一片混乱的小军官回应，“莱希已经睡着了。”

“噢、喔……我是来和你俩说一声，我们先去普艾莫拉德他们家吃饭了，今晚估计没人回来，你们走的时候记得锁门。”人族的小伙子有些紧张，倒也不是发现了什么不妥的地方，这个小伙子利迪凯夫也知道，是个叫克里斯的新人，他总是这幅模样。

但莱希显然不如恋人更了解自己的部下，她身子抖得很厉害，这让利迪凯夫忍得格外艰难。他不得不轻轻拍抚被窝里的人。“好的，我会处理好的，你们玩得开心吧，她也会理解的。”

“谢谢您！利迪凯夫先生！”克里斯话刚出口，才意识到自己可能会吵醒长官，又憋了回去，“那个…还有……”他一副不知当说不当说的表情，这犹犹豫豫让正在干坏事的两位大人都烦躁了起来，利迪凯夫甚至坏心眼地又插了莱希一下，作为她没训练好士兵心性的惩罚。

“莱希长官她好像很沮丧，您千万别听她的一面之词……我们这次任务特别成功，真的！她指挥调度得很好，不管是主力和先锋的汇合，还是后续包抄过来的支援，仅靠两个小队就击退那么多敌人本来都是没想到的事情……她可能还是和您说这次是失败的，其实不是的，长官她就是对自己太苛刻了。”

哎，你就不怕你的长官大人根本就没有睡着？利迪凯夫在心底里叹气，但还得口头答应并鼓励小年轻一番，他有点体验到了恋人平时的操心。虽然是个好孩子，但都二十岁的人了，还会从别人那里得到「好孩子」这种感想，那出任务时能不让人紧张吗？

打发走克里斯，利迪凯夫都觉得自己软了一半，比起继续搞下去，甚至更想和莱希商讨一下教育问题——即使队长实际上根本没有这方面的义务。“嘿，你的好孩子走了哦。”他心不在焉地又动了两下，肉穴里还是里面又紧又滑，不过窝在被子里的莱希没有急着出来也没发出什么声音，多半是在为自己养的少年感动吧。

鲁加男人掀开被子，立刻就又硬了起来：恋人这哪里是在感动，分明已经高潮得不像样了。那些奶白色的鳞片下都透着淡淡的粉色，像充血的指甲盖一样，脸和脖颈都红透了。她咬着的被子如今掀开了，绷带下露出的嘴巴也没打算合上，嫣红的舌尖都还微微探出来。刚才的颤抖并不是紧张害怕，竟然是高潮。

“那小子这么尊敬你……要是看到自己敬仰的长官、是个吃了肉棒、就什么也顾不上了的——淫娃荡妇——！”他用力操着身下又开始痉挛扭动的女人，并且进一步加深她的羞耻感。莱希贴了避孕魔纹的小腹随着粗大性器的进出而鼓起又塌下，空气被带出又挤压进她滚烫的腔室里，在入口不断涌出了淫荡的水声。她压抑的喘息在剧烈的攻势下也开始漏出呻吟，并且终于在利迪凯夫同时揉捏她的两个奶子时叫了出来。

他的手指又一次插进了恋人的嘴里，只是这次因为下体正在激烈地抽插，显得像是强行拉开了那张小嘴一样。“友情提示您，正漩尉大人。”利迪凯夫也有点喘，他俯压在自己的女人身上，就在她的犄角边低声警告，“他还没走远，外面也还有别的士兵。”

这个事实让莱希在及时堵住她的亲吻里惨叫了出来，她弓起身子，双手抱住对方的颈和后脑勺与他深深接吻，下身也用力地往对方胯下送去。利迪凯夫甚至觉得她骚穴里有魔力，这已经不能说是咬着自己的肉棒了，就像是把那根东西往更深处吸一样。他几乎是整根整根地在插，冲击与疼痛让她皱紧眉头，可下身却把凶器含得更紧了。

“呜……会、会被看到……”利迪凯夫才刚放开她的双唇，她的齿缝里就开始漏出了一点求饶，“要被看到了、不要……！会被看到——”男人赶紧捂住她的嘴，以免她在失神中发出了在家一样高亢的叫声，那真就难以掩饰了。

持续高潮的绞刑、突然觉醒的淫乱的暴露癖、随时可能被发现的半公开场所……这些刺激叠加在一起，也让鲁加男人感到异常兴奋，脑海中甚至出现了莱希被当众操到理智全无的画面，想象她在人群前抚摸着自己被插到鼓起的小腹，迷乱地说着“谢谢观赏”之类的话语，直到被精液射满整个子宫——利迪凯夫的射精持续了有一会儿。鲁加族的精液量要更多也更粘稠。他感到本就狭窄的阴道里现在特别地挤，有一种被自己精液淹没的感觉。

莱希眼睛的绷带上已经浸满泪水了，而他感到小蜥蜴人正在轻轻舔自己捂住她嘴巴的掌心，她好像恢复了些许神智，正在用吻和舔舐安抚对方。又或者只是在索取一个真正的亲吻。他松开手低头吻她。

“辛苦了，你很努力了。”他说。这也是他原本想说的第一句话。

利迪凯夫解下了自己洁净的丝绸领巾，擦了擦被口水弄得湿漉漉的手，又把领巾叠折一番，垫在自己掌上。他准备把肉棍从里面拔出来，这势必会带出许多精液与莱希自己的爱液。毕竟这儿可不是自己家。

莱希脑袋空空，从克里斯进来的时候就已经懵到难以思考了，只是在听到某一句恋人的宽慰后，就感到十分放松，变得要沉沉睡去。

她不太听得清那句话说了什么，但听得清那句话里的温柔。

一切都交给他就好了。

。


End file.
